


这个月的绿色是色情的3

by 5829



Category: mha
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5829/pseuds/5829





	这个月的绿色是色情的3

绿谷迷迷糊糊的睁开眼出了车门，前来迎接的是他的哥哥饭田天晴，天晴在医院康复了许久，他的五官十分俊雅，整个人透露出儒雅都气息，天晴也坚持必要的锻炼使他身材也依旧好。（懂我意思吧）

“你就是绿谷吧，欢迎你来到保须市，弟弟多受你照顾了”两手交握。

 

“英格妮姆，你可是我的偶像，好想要你的签名啊，可以……饭田呢？”  
“他在巡逻，还没回来”  
“哦...那我去上个厕所，一起？”

“好♂的”两个都十分开心的笑容走着进了厕所。

 

绿谷放慢脚步，天晴先进了卫生间，听到尿液排出的声音后，绿谷打开了锁，再关上，与饭田对比的娇小身材从背后抱住，手指灵巧的抚摸着丝丝脉络的粗大肉棒，，摩擦着龟头，玩了一会去抚摸大大的睾丸，里面的分量很多，让绿谷的下身发痒，不禁摩擦着安慰自己，他舔舐着天晴的背，脖颈，留下红红的草莓。

“绿谷君，你这是干什么呢，这不成规矩”

“天晴君的反应不是拒绝的意思嘛，你看看你的肉棒，都肿成什么样了，天晴不想要我吗？”

天晴粗壮的手抓住绿谷摁在马桶上，肉棒凶猛的挺立着，马眼滴出透明的液体，绿谷主动的张开双腿露出湿漉漉的小穴，天晴视若无睹，肉棒摩擦着绿谷的红唇，他直插入绿谷的口，绿谷吮吸着滚烫的肉棒，光只是吞进去龟头，绿谷的小嘴就被涨的鼓鼓囊囊。

 

“绿谷，你的小嘴真柔软，嗯……含着我好舒服…让我进去…”牙齿轻轻咬着棒身，粉舌在巨物上勾勒凹处，绿谷尽力往前吞，棒身直进入咽喉，浓厚的腥味扑面而来，天晴不自禁地挺起腰，前后摆动。

 

“唔……唔嗯……”绿谷有点抗议，发出不满的呻吟，手锤上他的腰部，微小的声音在卫生间响着，天晴不让肉棒含着绿谷的小嘴，让绿谷休息一下，婴儿肥的小脸上泛着粉红的色彩，舌头吐出来，大口喘息着，还没休息一会儿，天晴的肉棒微微抖动着，随即一下插进绿谷的嘴。

 

“唔!”突然的插入让绿谷反应不急，眼睛睁大，阻止不了的是天晴猛烈的摆动，天晴的动作越来越激烈，绿谷被塞的水光盈盈，他的小脑袋被大手按着，挣扎不了，被动承受着肉棒，过了许久，天晴喷出精液，绿谷一口一口的吞咽。

 

“天晴的精液那么粘稠，好好吃”随即伸出一根手指向嘴里粘了点精液抹在天晴的脸上，如今那稳重温暖的哥哥浮现出浓浓的情欲，不如平常那般禁欲，像是吃了他般那眼神。

 

绿谷把裤子脱下，丝丝粘稠的液体带着内裤向下流，他两手抓着马桶按键的地方，挺出粉嫩的屁股，小穴流来的水顺滑至脚下，“天晴哥哥，绿谷的小穴好痒，你快过来”天晴看着绿谷欲求不满的眼神，没有回复。

 

两只大手扒开屁股两瓣，舌头舔进那小穴，在里处搅拌，甜蜜的津水都流进天晴的嘴里，舌头伸进小洞里研磨打圈，刺激敏感点。

“啊哈……好舒服，天晴哥哥，舔那……对，就那…啊哈……好舒服。”乱动的小舌让绿谷娇喘连连，双腿颤抖，肉棒也被刺激的肿红，将要射出绿谷忍着呼喊着天晴“天晴哥哥，我的肉棒要出来了，要哥哥吞进去…”。

 

话一落，天晴就含住他的肉棒， 射的天晴鼓着个嘴，他没有吞，而是涂在绿谷的脖颈，背，让他哪里都是精液，这么一折腾，绿谷四肢无力，瘫倒在地板上，小穴紧缩着流出液体想要粗大的东西进来 。

 

“天晴哥哥，你快进来吧”绿谷的屁股摩擦着地板，想要些安慰，天晴一把握住绿谷的屁股，肉棒插入湿润柔软的小穴。

 

“嗯…绿谷的小穴好湿啊，一下子就插到最里面，里面的东西包裹着我，真舒服 ，夹的我爽死了，不知道饭田知不知道你这个样子，好朋友的骚穴夹着哥哥的肉棒，紧死了”两只大手捏着屁股，轻轻的拍了起来。

 

精壮的肌肉滴下来的汗水让绿谷更加着迷，看着面前只有自己的天晴，绿谷小穴死死放着肉棒不松口，加紧着饭田的腰，承受着欢愉。说饭田饭田就打了电话过来，叮铃铃的声音让绿谷一紧，让天晴险些射出来，不过他一点都不慌，接了起来。

 

“哥哥，绿谷君来了没，怎么这个时候了你还没回来”

 

“啊，饭田，我和绿谷君在一起吃饭呢”  
天晴故意加重了抽插，放缓速度，一下子冲进最里面，狭窄的穴口吞着肉棒不放开，撩拨着天晴的神经，绿谷哪受得了，自己动了起来。

 

“啊……唔……嗯哇……唔…”天晴看他骚动，不掩饰起来，胯部大力抽插，绿谷要着下唇不发出呻吟“你放心我们等一会就回来，对吧，绿谷”听到天晴叫他，他忍着娇喘，加紧了肉棒，“饭田，我马上回来”手立马挂断电话。

 

“没想到你这么恶趣味，唔……啊哈……啊哈……不要这么快…”绿谷被艹的脑袋一片空白，脸部有了点细汗，巨大的快感让他无法自拔。

 

噗嗤噗嗤的声响淹没在人群中，绿谷早已没了力气，绿谷只能紧紧将大腿夹住，不让下掉，俩双手环住天晴的脖子，似乎这样的体位更深，两人交合的位置白沫打出，粉白的肉棒在天晴的腹肌上反复摩擦，最终操射出来。

 

“天晴，你的红豆好可爱，你的身材好棒啊，你看着屁股，还有这腰，操的我好舒服，爱护我……我快高潮了，天晴哥哥……一起去…啊哈”内壁的小嘴阵阵痉挛，咬着肉棒，吸吮各处，刺激的紧了，喷出水来，  
天晴看出来他不行了，被这一烫，快速抽插，喷射了出来，亲手给他穿内裤，“诶呀，你不要…里面都是你的东西…难受”“回去清理吧，我们家衣服还是不缺的”天晴亲啄一口，整理完衣服就搀扶着绿谷出去。

 

看见卫生间门外放着“施工勿进”的牌子，一只大手拍了下绿谷的屁股，发出清脆的一响“你什么时候想好的，准备的倒是充分”“啧，别怕了，内裤都湿透了，我啊，一出车门就想了”大手握着小手进了车子。

 

两人进了房子，看见等待他们的一群人在招呼着饭菜，“天晴君啊，我先去洗澡了，给我拿身衣服”“好的，绿谷君，我的房间在二楼，门上有我名字，你去我那洗吧，也好方便，我怕你的裤子湿透，液体低到地上”“大变态”绿谷小叫一声，上了二楼。

 

“啊啦，绿谷怎么上去了”饭田妈妈疑惑着，“妈妈，他去洗澡了，等会就下来”饭田看着这两人的举动，有些吃味，如果他今天不巡逻，就可以陪着绿谷了，啊呀，我因该把工作放在第一位，不对，绿谷才是最重要的，可是工作，深入苦恼的饭田帮着妈妈打下手。

 

天晴拿着饭田的衣服自顾自的开了了门“绿谷君，你的衣服，要不要”，从那开出的小门缝天晴看到绿谷白皙的身躯，那一只伤疤的手伸了出来，让他不禁轻吻上去，含住一根手指，舌头绕着手指，轻轻咬着，眼看要吐出来，他含着两根继续吞吐“诶呀，天晴君，你这样我可生气了哦”“好好好，你赶紧的吧，饭已经烧好了”

 

天晴的口气中带着宠溺，也许从他知道绿谷不顾一切去拯救饭田的那时起，他就开始喜欢上了他…短暂的回想过后，他看了一眼浴室内的绿谷一样，下了楼，多了一人的饭桌不是怎么很拥挤，绿谷有些紧张的跟饭田妈妈聊天。

 

“诶呦，绿谷长的真可爱，有没有相中我们那俩孩子啊”“伯母说什么呢，啊哈哈哈”饭田兄弟俩心中一紧，又吃起了饭.

 

夜晚纳凉，绿谷没进到凉爽的屋子，而是坐在一楼的阳台面上，看着没有星星的天空，独自发呆，“啊，绿谷，找到你了，你怎么在这”饭田打开门，和他一起坐着，绿谷一直一直盯着他，然后亲了一口脸颊跑了。

 

那一晚绿谷睡了个爽，饭田梦里想到绿谷因为自己高潮的脸，一夜无眠。第二天早饭过后，饭田父母都去上班了，饭田也去事务所，天晴哥哥和绿谷整理起碗筷，两个人一对眼。

 

“绿谷君，你看天气这么好，花园考虑一下？”“可以啊，天晴哥哥”碗筷还没洗好的两个脱衣服去了花园，“啊哈……天晴哥哥还是那么大呢，天晴哥哥好棒”噗嗤噗嗤的汁水溅到花草里，绿谷的红豆被天晴吸吮拉扯着。

 

两个人保持着后入抽插着“绿谷你好棒呢…嗯…饭田要来了，看来我要早点结束了”“天晴哥哥害怕了嘛，嗯……唔啊…大坏蛋”吱拉一声，饭田看到这淫靡的场景，没有跑，没有慌乱，只有那肉棒挺立起来，“唔啊……饭田都来了，饭田，过来吧，这样不舒服的…啊哈……”鬼使神差般。

 

饭田走了过去，没自渎过多少次的肉棒打在绿谷的脸上，绿谷一口含住，吸吮起来，舔舐刚刚出来的汗味，抚摸鸡蛋般大的睾丸，唔唔嗯嗯的声音刺激着饭田，绿谷的小嘴尽力伺候着她，狰狞的肉棒直入喉腔，卵蛋打在绿谷白嫩的小脸上，发出啪啪的声音，好不淫荡。  
［绿谷君的小嘴真可爱，舌头好软好湿，好舒服，好想去上了他］天晴几个冲刺射出精液，把绿谷用把尿的姿势抓在怀里。

 

还未合上的穴口吐着淫水“看啊，饭田，他的小穴等着你来插呢”天晴伸出手指在穴里抽插，小穴又温暖又舒服，层层嫩肉夹着手指，不让他出去，带着液体出来又进去。

 

“阿哈…不要……啊哈，要高潮了……”小嘴一阵阵紧锁，喷射出来，淫水溅到饭田衣服上，肉棒从后插入到绿谷的小穴里，快速抽插着小穴，绿谷被压到草地上“啊哈……饭田好棒…嗯…”小穴饥渴的又吸又夹，天晴的肉棒挺立起来也插入绿谷的嘴里，大力的抽送着，绿谷唔唔嗯嗯的声音刺激着兄弟俩。

 

“噗嗤噗嗤”粗大的肉棒狠狠插入绿谷小穴，带出混着着精液的淫液。

“啊哈…绿谷…绿谷的小穴好棒…啊哈…”

“嗯哼……绿谷君的嘴巴也好棒啊，舌头真舒服”

 

两兄弟似乎是在比赛，迟迟不肯射，绿谷哪受得了，腮变的酸痛让他一个狠心咬了一口天晴的肉棒，射了出来，大口的吞着。

 

“绿谷不乖，看我不拍烂你的小屁股”随即，啪啪的声音混合噗嗤噗嗤的声音交合，配合着抽插拍着绿谷的屁股“唔啊…你个坏蛋…呜呜…不要拍了……又…又要高潮了…啊…尿出来了”饭田插到最里面射出滚烫的精液，尿液喷到花草里，“唔啊…小穴好胀…啊哈…好爽…不行了…”

 

“唔啊……不要进来了…啊哈…小穴要坏掉了……啊……”天晴的肉棒又插入进来，让绿谷连连求饶，“绿谷的小穴哪会坏掉，小穴真舒服，夹的我还想艹你。”

 

刺激到昏厥的绿谷又被干了个爽，晚上才醒来，觉得床有点挤，左边一个饭田，右边一个天晴，动也不敢动，老实睡着了。

 

早上醒来，绿谷嘴巴含着饭田的肉棒，啧啧作响，一手握着天晴上下套弄，“啊哈……再往下点…嗯……”…绿谷君，你摸摸下面的睾丸…揉揉它…对”绿谷机械般抚摸着，他大口大口的吃着精液，又舔着天晴射到他身上的精液。

 

“我要吃早饭，好饿啊”“是嘛，我看着绿谷也饿了，我现在就下去”一个去烧早饭，一个在床上看着绿谷。

 

天晴坐在床上，“越看绿谷，绿谷就好可爱啊，以后还会见的吧”绿谷一个深吻上去，穿好衣服就从窗边跑了。


End file.
